The Arabian Bros
The Arabian Bros is Achmed Frollo's band of terrorists in The Frollo Show. The group is rivaled in the eyes of Frollo, Gaston, and their allies. History Start of Darkness Before the events of The Frollo Show, Gwonam and Achmed Frollo lived their own peaceful lives with their families. However, after a U.S. air strike went through their homes, they've lost everything. After meeting each other after the calamity, they became close, aiming to strike revenge against the U.S. for what they've done to them, thus creating the Arabian Bros. Eventually, Achmed would introduce Gwonam to his other two bros, Jafar and Yusuf Gaston, though Yusuf wasn't entirely committed to the group. Bombing of the United States During Frollo Saves The World, Achmed was able to acquire a nuke in which to bomb the United States with. Luckily, Frollo arrived to destroy the bomb, sacrificing his life, killing Achmed, and saving the U.S. from nuclear war. Revival to Worldwide Threat When Achmed Frollo returns from Hell using Gaston's spring, Jafar and Gwonam greet him. The trio head to the Cave of Wonders, where they send a small Mexican thief to obtain a Nintendo 64 from the depths. The trio then decide to play Mario Kart 64 on it before they find a fourth member of the band. That happens to be Yusuf, who, after getting his barn bombed by the Americans, has enough cause to fully join the group. Achmed Frollo and his gang do nothing threatening before Achmed decides to unleash an invasion on Paris after capturing Tommy Wiseau (who by coincidence, wanted to play as well) for ransom. When the terrorists don't get their money, they send Chris-R to Denny. Denny hands over the terrorists the money, and Yusuf gets an idea of flying to Inca and bribe the money to Yzma, the manufacturer of hazardous potions. Yzma agrees to Achmed's deal and makes a zombie potion. The terrorist band, with the potion, flies to Paris. Gwonam tosses the potion on the city to create CarnEvil. As Frollo progresses through CarnEvil, each member of the Arabian Bros gets slaughtered, one by one. However, every member comes back from the dead by using the spring in Hell. Zombie Attack Aftermath After the failed zombie attack, the Arabian Bros fracture. Achmed Frollo and Jafar are able to head back to Yzma's palace to plot their revenge against Frollo, but the other members of the group find themselves at rock bottom. Gwonam is reduced to working as a taxi driver in New York City under a fake name while repairing electronics by night to make ends meet. Umlaut and Yusuf, meanwhile, wound up as homeless beggars claiming they were "starving marines" to passersby (though that didn't stop Umlaut from threatening to kill them if they didn't give any change). Los no Frollos Their fortunes take a turn for the better when Achmed Frollo and Jafar join Los no Frollos. With their traveling expenses handled by their new group, the two head to New York City and gather up their desolate ex-comrades. The terrorist band gets to deal with Frollo again at Frollo's birthday party in Frollo Gets Flashed by a Gothic Lolita, this time with the aid of the other members of Los no Frollos. In the grand battle, Jafar gets decapitated by Mark, Achmed and Yusuf are devoured by Mega Shark spawned from a rainbow puddle by Garbage Guy, and Umlaut gets axed from behind by Spartacus, leaving Gwonam the remaining member of the terrorist band. Gwonam (along with the remaining villains) later teams up with Frollo's army after Wilford Brimley betrayed Los no Frollos and became a deity from absorbing Madotsuki's sorrows. Members Major members *Achmed Frollo (leader) *Yusuf Gaston *Jafar *Gwonam *Umlaut - A floating jester skull that helped the group in CarnEvil. Minor members *Chris-R - The group's goon hired to get their ransom from Denny. *Yzma - Assisted the team countless times before in creating many potions, including the zombie potion and the youth potion. *Zombies *Various monsters inhabiting CarnEvil Affiliations *Los no Frollos - The Arabian Bros (along with the Fatally Fabulously Fegelein Find and Fuck-up Fellowship) joined forces with Los no Frollos when hearing about the organization, mainly after Hades and Corset confronted Marco Antonio Regil. Category:Villains Category:Los no Frollos Category:Organizations Category:The Arabian Bros